


(Think all my Thoughts with) You and Only You

by quirkysubject



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk love confession, First Kiss, Flat mates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject
Summary: A drunk confession
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	(Think all my Thoughts with) You and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of the tumblr "letter + pairing" game/challenge. The prompt was Froger + Drunk Love Confession. The whole collection of ficlets, headcanons and blurbs can be found [on my tumblr.](https://quirkysubject.tumblr.com/post/634563452341452800/letter-pairing-blurbs-ficlets) Thanks to everyone who played!

The problem is not that Roger never tells Freddie he loves him. 

He does so often, almost regularly even. 

And it's not that it isn't heartfelt, either.

The _problem_ is that Roger always confesses his love when he’s drunk. To his friends, his family, even that annoying neighbour who comes up to complain about the noise. He’s in love with the whole world when he’s drunk, and Freddie is part of this world, so he receives his fair share of hugs that last the average lifetime of a galaxy, smooches to the cheek that are too wet and reeking of beer yet still haunt his dreams weeks later, and all those ridiculous little things that Roger says when he’s like that.

“I love you so much it hurts right here,” Roger would say with the most serious expression, pressing a hand to his chest, seconds before passing out on the sofa. “I’d keep you just like this forever if I could,” he would slur, two arms slung tightly around Freddie's middle while he’s trying to get them both home. 

It’s just that he doesn’t mean it. Whatever he says, whatever he does, he’s always just the same the next day. Grumpy because of his hangover, casually friendly when they have lunch together. Out with his newest conquest the next night.

So it’s Freddie who’s got to do it. He doesn’t dare to do it sober, and he wants to be able to say he didn’t mean it, but he’s got _try_. He has to get it out, before he explodes with the pressure of all those unsaid words inside him. So he waits for the next night when he’s home and Roger working late and methodically goes about getting drunk. When Roger gets home, he’s completely sloshed and confesses his love just the way Roger always does.

Except he means it, every single ridiculous word he says. 

Roger’s face goes soft and he leans in - but not to kiss Freddie, but to hug him, and to tell him it’s alright, and that he’ll get him some water and tuck him into bed. Freddie just starts sobbing, because while he might have told himself that he didn't have a chance, in the first place, there had always been that tiny glimmer of hope. 

Bit by bit, Roger draws the whole story out of him. And then he says, “But it’s always been true. Everything I said.” 

And Freddie goes, “But it’s not like you mean it. You say that to everyone.” 

And then Roger says, “Of course I mean it, every time. I just thought you didn’t want to hear it”, and kisses him so gently and heartfelt that Freddie feels like right then, he is Roger's whole world, and all the love he feels for it.

And then Freddie throws up all over his shirt and starts crying again and Roger cleans them both up and tucks Freddie into bed, sleeping by his side. 

When Freddie blinks open his eyes the next morning, Roger is right there. And before the panic and the doubt have a chance to creep in, he says: 

“I love you. As my friend, but also in the romantic sense. Like, I'm _in love_ with you. And I'd really like to have sex with you too, once you, you know, feel up for it. And had a shower. And we can keep doing that for as long as you want.” He gives Freddie a pointed look. “And I don’t say _that_ to everyone.”


End file.
